


every sweat soaked night, every taunting fight

by temporaryblood



Series: I'll Stand by This [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Face-Fucking, Light Angst, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryblood/pseuds/temporaryblood
Summary: Hina wants something more from Sayo, who might just oblige her sister.





	every sweat soaked night, every taunting fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep dreaming  
> Not another word sweetheart  
> Nothing is perfect, but it has to be someday  
> So I'll keep dreaming  
> We have to be someday

* * *

 

The front door clicks closed behind you. It’s eerily quiet in the house considering two musicians live here. You remove your shoes and walk down the entrance hall. The living room is empty, the TV is off along with the lights. Your parents aren’t home yet- which is good, you think. They’re the one source of nervousness you can’t shake. You notice the clock in the kitchen, it reads 7:25pm. You’re late, but you _knew_ that already- there was really no helping it because… well you’ll just save the explanation for her. You take your first few steps up to the second floor and you’re outside her door.

Sayo’s door.

You can see the light is on through the crack at the bottom of the door. The placard on it reads “Available”, You spin it around to display “Practice” instead. You swallow hard and knock.

The door opens inward instantly. Sayo is standing in the doorway, she looks miffed- probably the being late thing.

“Sayo, I-” you start, but before you can get the words out Sayo grabs you by your shirt collar, pulling you into her room, pushing the door closed and locking it behind her. She drags you to the bed and sits you down on it.

Sayo seems pretty tall, you think, as she stands towering over you. Her bed sags under your weight, which you shift from side to side.

You open your mouth to speak again but-

“Explain. Please.” Sayo was definitely miffed, this sucks.

“I’m so sorry! We had a tour of uh… like investors come to our practice- it was the agency’s thing they made us stay later and do a short set for them after practice, I guess to give them an idea of what they’re paying for, or I don’t know something like that? I don’t really think they think of us as people honestly, we’re kind of just props at this point to like bring out and show at big events and all that stupid sh-”

“Hina...” Sayo interrupts you. She presses her fingers against her forehead. “You’re doing it again,”

“Oh!” You exclaim, you’re panting- why are you panting? Oh god you were doing the talking thing again, calm down. “Sorry.”

You take a deep centering breath, three in- hold four… five out.

Ok- you’re good.

“That’s basically it, my phone was dead or I would’ve called and I’m not allowed to bring my charger anymore since I lost so many of them so… yeah I’m late,” You flop backwards on the bed, the backs of your hands rest on your forehead. You’re still sweating, you ran all the way home again, not sure if it was because of the late thing or because you were genuinely excited.

You look down at Sayo- she’s still frowning but she looks less miffed. You smile at her the biggest grin you can muster.

“I just- I worry.” Sayo sighs and sits in her chair, turning it to face the bed.

“Yeah, worry about losing our routine,” you tease, kicking a leg out at her playfully.

Sayo catches your foot in her hands and sets it in her lap, finally smiling. You’ve missed that. Seeing it warms you like a sunset, but you’re cool like cold fountain water after a rough practice. Yeah that sounded boppin’. You gotta remember to use that line at some point.

“It’s not like… that _isn’t_ important to me,” Sayo curls her long hair in her hands, twisting it into simple braids and letting it go.

“ _What_ isn’t?” your grin is widening now, you’re gonna pull this out of her.

“W-what do you mean?” Sayo shoots back, she’s blushing slightly. It’s very cute.

“I wanna hear you say it! C’mon it’s practice remember?” You put on the best pouty face you can, puffing up your cheeks and arching your eyebrows. You can’t hold it for more than a second though, Sayo’s too cute- you can’t stop from smiling.

“The f-...” Sayo starts and coughs violently. You sit up and scooch over to her, patting her on the back as she coughs. It eases up and she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Sorry, swallowed my spit wrong,” she says demurely, you fall back on the bed laughing at this. It’s fucking HILARIOUS. You’re so happy with how the tables have turned, or maybe this is just your normal dynamic. This side of it at least.

“The uh… the _fucking_ ,” Sayo finishes.

You’ve been fucking your sister for a good three months now, or so… give or take. You’re not really trying to count and besides it’s kind of more like she’s fucking _you_.

You’re not allowed to touch her- but that changes tonight. You smile a wicked little grin, rolling onto your hands and knees and crawling towards your sister.

“Oh Sayo,” you half moan, dramatically. “Such vulgar language!” You stretch every syllable in that you can to as long as it’ll go while still retaining form. You’re being a brat. Something that normally would’ve elicited a negative response.

Instead Sayo smiles, it looks like a kind one. She’s still beet red. God she’s so unbelievably cute. It’s hard to imagine this thing could simultaneously be the meanest person you know- eh... top three probably at least- and the most embarrassingly sincere lover. God you love her.

“I love you,” you say, because what else are you going to say. “You love me too still right?”

Sayo scrunches up her eyebrows, “Of course I love you, my answer hasn’t changed in the past ninety-eight days you’ve asked me”

Oh good- she’s been counting, at least someone has had the foresight to.

So you’ve been fucking your sister for ninety-eight days. Half of half a year wow, one eighth of your high school career thus far, one uh… sixty-fourty of your life? Somewhere around that. You’re rounding, you’re not about to start doing math.

You’re thinking too much again.

You shake off the thoughts and pop a grin at Sayo who smiles back.

“So… I was _wonderin_ ’,” you start.

Sayo doesn’t let you finish this time.

“You should _wonder_ after we both shower- we’re already running late as it is!” Sayo is- OF COURSE- more concerned with keeping the schedule than the beautiful spark of forbidden romance right in front of her eyes. She’s also concerned with making you shower more which is… fine? You guess? You do get _crazy_ sweaty.

“Okay!” You smile and prod her with your foot, “Should we go together or….”

“Probably not, I don’t think anyone will be home for another couple of hours but I’d rather not chance it.” Sayo responds with a sigh.

You sigh too- it would be nice to bathe with your sister like you used to. You probably get way close enough to make up for this one lacking sisterhood thing though. Definitely way closer.

Sayo stands up, “I’ll go first?” You nod in response, you don’t like showering first because you hate waiting for the water to warm up. Sayo likes to take cooler showers than you too, so she doesn’t use up as much of the hot water which is nice.

Sayo nods and grabs a towel, excusing herself out through her door and into the bathroom. You stand up and plug your phone into a nearby charger. You return to the bed with a plop and lie on your stomach. Your face is near the pillow, you grab it and sniff- it smells like Sayo’s hair. You frown a little, now you miss Sayo! You mull over the things on Sayo’s nightstand, pill bottles, alarm clock, stuffed dog, little dog statue you bought her. You roll onto your back and stare up at the ceiling, zoning out until it’s your turn.

* * *

Sayo comes back in several minutes later, wrapped in a towel. That was pretty quick actually. You hop up and skitter out the door behind her. The bathroom is thankfully close to Sayo and your rooms. You stop by yours to grab some clothes for later. Nothing fancy just a beat up t-shirt and some shorts.

The bathroom is wet and small, as usual. Sayo must’ve turned up the heat right at the end because there’s still a bit of condensation in here you notice.

You hop in the shower, it warms up way quicker than you expected it to thank Sayo for that one later. You pick up her shampoo and sniff it because hey why not? It, unsurprisingly, smells like Sayo’s hair. You frown impatiently. You miss Sayo more now!

“Okay,” you say aloud to no one. “Hurry up Sayo time hurry up Sayo time hurry up Sayo time!” You chant to yourself in the small echoing room.

You being to clean yourself, zoning out again.

* * *

You find yourself standing outside Sayo’s door again tonight. This time you’re wrapped in a towel, which is pretty nice. Your skin tingles as the cool air hits your hot skin, you really blasted yourself with the heat this time. Cool, okay time to go… you know fuck and stuff. Smooth.

You open the door. Sayo is standing on the other side of the room, naked and hunched over her desk on her laptop, her back to the bed. She lifts a hand and brushes her hair behind her ear and looks over at you. She shoots you a pleasant smile, but you’re too busy just looking at her. You step through and close the door behind you. She’s so stupidly beautiful- your heart is pounding just looking at her- and you don’t even _get_ to touch her. You swear one day you’ll get used to this surely, the way seeing her makes you feel like the ground has dropped out underneath you. Today isn’t that day and honestly? It’s cool- you’re floating, it’s not boppin’ but it’s chill.

Removing the towel, you cover your head and dry your hair a little bit more. How does Sayo deal with having so much hair? You can’t imagine washing all of that. You notice she hasn’t blow dried her hair yet, she’ll probably take care of it after you guess. You look down at your own body as you rub your head with the towel. What does she see in you? You’re pretty average all things considering. You thought lesbians were supposed to like super big boobs or whatever. _Lesbians_ you think, you hadn’t thought about putting a name to it honestly- which only _now_ feels weird. What are you? What is _she?_ I mean besides _sisters._ What does it mean about you both? Does _she_ think about this stuff? Whatever.

You lift your head- Sayo is standing closer than she was. She’s bent over slightly, looking up at your face.

“Boo,” she says in a disaffected way, giggling. Her laugh is good- she’s been laughing more, smiling more lately. You wonder if it’s because she’s happy in general more or because just being around you makes people happy. Maybe your rubbing off on her. Heh. _Rubbing off._

You let the towel slip around your neck, you give it a tug back and forth to dry the base of your neck and the hair there. You shoot Sayo a goofy grin. She lifts her head, steps forward, and plants a kiss on your lips. God she’s so soft, your hands twitch, you want to hold her… so badly so badly so badly.

It’s a quick kiss- her lips feel cooler than yours. You face goes a little flush as she pulls back sticking her tongue out just a little, teasing you again. God how did you get this lucky? She steps back and sits down in her chair, slicking her wet hair back again.

“So,” Sayo starts “You were wondering?” She cocks an eyebrow and smirks. Of course she wouldn’t forget!

“Oh! Yeah...” You had almost forgotten. Not about what you wanted to do but that you had brought it up, oops. You shift your weight from one leg to the other, locking your knee and letting your shoulders hang. How do you put this? How are you supposed to say this in a good way.

“So like...” you better figure out the rest of this sentence fast “You know how like, you’re the one who does all the touching and stuff?” Sayo nods back at you. “Well I was wondering if I could,” you feel like you’re sweating bullets, why is it so hot in this room? “Could I touch you maybe?”

“No. I don’t think so.” Sayo kicks one leg over her other, crossing them, dramatically without breaking her gaze on you.

“B- but it’s not fair! Why do you get to be the only one to have fun,” You shoot back at her, this isn’t right!

“Oh?” Sayo cracks a wide smile and chuckles, “You’re saying you don’t find what we normally do ‘fun’?” She uncrosses her legs and slouches in the chair, smirking. “Or do you think what we normally do is ‘right’?”

“Not to discount what you’re directly telling me but uh… you could have fooled me with all the noise you make…oh and how you _squirm_ ,” She stretches that last word as long as it’ll go.

“Oh and how you keep coming back.” she drops her hands on her thighs with a small clapping sound. She smiles at you, you can feel yourself going slightly redder. She’s not wrong… but she’s _totally_ wrong! How are you supposed to say it though? What’s the best way to? UGH!

Your face scrunches up as Sayo leans forward in her chair resting her elbows on her knees now.

“You… love me right? You _said_ that.” You think you have an idea how to put this.

“Yes, of course I do- and I did.” She’s looking very intently at you.

“A-and I love you!” you can’t help but shoot that out, as if she didn’t know. God you’re hopeless! “S-so let me!”

Sayo furrows her brow in confusion.

“ _Let_ me love you! Let me show you, let me do it, you’re not the only one who needs to express things in that way!” Yes, there it is, surely she’ll understand this- this is exactly your problem with this arrangement, the _only_ problem with it. She knows you hate not being able to express yourself, she should be able to understand this. Good good good good good you got it out.

Sayo shifts her weight from shoulder to shoulder, like she’s considering it.

“I… don’t know...” she says this quietly, it reminds you of your first time with her. She sounds small and afraid. You walk over to her and crouch, putting a hand on hers on her thigh. You squeeze it gently, you’re _here_ for her.

“You said you wanted to understand my feelings, you know?” She doesn’t quite look like she’s going to cry but she doesn’t look happy for sure. She nods.

“The first time we… did this you said you wanted to understand my feelings so _please_ Sayo- you gotta let me know what you’re thinking. I can’t read minds.”

Sayo chuckles at this, she looks down at the hand on her leg, she takes a deep breath and sighs a long sigh.

“Is it like… _body_ issues? Is it a comfort thing? I mean I know you...” you trail off, this is the first time you’ve had to address this. “You _know_ I’m attracted to you right? Like I _like_ your body the way that it is. I know that… doesn’t change how _you_ feel about it but like you don’t gotta worry about me!”

Sayo expels a bit of air in a kind of chuckle, weakly smiling.

“No no it’s… not that.” she takes a long pause “You’re just… so perfect,” she pauses again and bites her bottom lip nervously “You’ve always been and it… it’s hard sometimes” she shifts uncomfortably in her chair.

“You know when you think a lot about how bad and pathetic you are sometimes people around you who you think of as… perfect...” she loses her words for a moment, the air hisses out of her like a deflating balloon for a moment before she can catch her train of thought again. “It just hurts a lot not being able to be _you_.”

You don’t understand this too well, but the only way to be able to understand it is to keep asking questions… to keep talking about it.

“But you’re _you_ , you know?” Sayo really is such a good sister… such a good person.

“Yeah but I don’t _like_ ‘me’ it’s- I don’t think it’s my fault,” she sighs again “I don’t think it’s _your_ fault either. I think it’s just the circumstances of our births.” she looks down at the ground and stares hard for a moment. It makes sense in a way… even without her saying it there _had_ to be some kind of… resentment? Something like that? God and she’s been dealing with that all alone this whole time. It breaks your heart.

“Yeah but you’re _you_ , you found out who you are and you get to live that now. You’re not some copy of me.” tears are welling up in your eyes, you don’t understand why she can’t see how wonderful she is. Are there people who live their whole lives without knowing how good they are to others?

“I guess,” Sayo winces, she doesn’t want to say this next part you’re sure, “I was scared you’d be better than me. I finally found something I could do well- at least I thought I was doing well at first, I still think I am but now I have experience and understanding. I’m scared it’s all I have.” she makes a face like she smelled something rotten and you can see a single tear run down her cheek. Guess you’re both gonna end up crying tonight.

“You can’t live like that,” it’s true, you can see how much she’s putting on herself. She’s suffering for this sense of purpose and ideals that she didn’t choose consciously, someone gave her this, some _thing_ gave her this way of thinking. It’s not right! It’s not _fair._

“I know… I know!” She doesn’t sound angry with you but she sounds aggravated. “These past few months have shown me _that_ at least...”

“You know I’m not trying to beat you right?” You scrunch up your nose, “You know that this isn’t a competition right? If everything on this earth is a competition this is the one thing that isn’t. _It has to_ _not_ _be_.” It has to be free of that. You believe that more than anything. This is the first time you’ve ever felt _this_ happy, and you’ve felt a _lot_ of kinds of happy but this is so new and unique- it has to be untainted by all that crap.

Sayo looks at the ground and lolls her head back and forth. She sits up and presses her shoulders to the back of the chair, rolling her head back to stare at the ceiling.

“I get what you’re trying to say but… you’re not fighting just me in here,” she pokes a finger against her head. “You’re fighting years of this mindset.” so she’s saying you’ll have to convince her? Okay, you think you can do that.

You grab her hand with yours, lying it palm up on her thigh. You stand carefully and straddle your sister’s leg, gently lowering your pussy down to her hand. Sayo finally looks down from the ceiling.

“Hina what the f-” but you cut her off.

“SHH. Listen!” this is probably the one shot you have, at least tonight, of proving this to her.

Her hand flexes, brushing against your cunt, Sayo blushes slightly and you blush slightly more than slightly but that doesn’t matter right now.

“Feel it,” you instruct her, she responds in kind by gently feeling the wetness, the softness, the warmth.

“You’re the only one who does this… you’re the only one who _can_ do this.” She needs to be told this.

“You don’t have competition- you’re absolutely peerless. I’ve never looked at anyone but you. Not once like that.” It’s true too, you’ve turned down confessions left and right for _years_.

“And then _this,_ ” you gesture down. _“_ Sayo I don’t even touch _myself_ anymore. Beyond the physical you’re _everything_ to me, you’ve always been but now you’re everything and then... _this_.

“This isn’t a competition, this isn’t something you can win.” You lower your head on her shoulder the tears are finally coming, they roll in slow, fat balls down your cheeks.

“If it was- you already _did_.” The tears come on faster, but not from you. Sayo is starting to bawl, you wrap your arms around her in comfort. She coughs and sobs into your clavicle as you stroke the back of her head.

“It’s okay, shh shh...” you coo gently in her ear, and she begins calming down. At least the two of you won’t be crying all night again, not that it isn’t cathartic…

“I just,” she sobs gently while speaking. “I’m scared. There’s so many emotions I never got to feel and I’m scared of going back.”

You kiss her gently on the shoulder. You’re scared of going back too, you wonder if you should even say that or if it’ll just make things worse at this point.

“I don’t want to go back to how things were… to _who_ I was.” She digs her forehead into your chest, sniffling and sputtering for breath.

“We can’t.” You say this solemnly. It’s true. You’ve opened that box already, there’s no way to just _go back_ anymore. You finally kind of understand that now. “No matter how mean you get, no matter how much it hurts we’re never going to be able to go back. Everything’s different and it’s always gonna be.”

“That’s not what I _mean_ ,” Sayo half groans. “I wouldn’t want that. I _don’t_ want that. I also don’t want to go back to feeling alone. To having to deal with all this shit alone.”

“Sayo you can’t drive me away,” you kind of sigh as you say this. “I’m not going anywhere. I made my choice to commit to these feelings and I’ll stand by it.” It’s all you can say. You won’t let her be alone anymore. “Plus, you don’t want to go back to that so you won’t. It’s not a straight line to being better or happier but you’re not alone and I understand you know? I want to help you feel better.”

Sayo’s breath calms down, it stops being choppy. She takes a deep, regular breath and pulls her face up and out of your embrace. There’s tears in her eyes, tears on her cheeks, her throat is wet with them. She manages a halfhearted smile at you.

“Yeah,” is all she can manage to push out. She wraps her arms around you and squeezes tightly. The chair underneath you creaks. You kick your leg over her other, settling onto her lap. You wrap your arms tight around her head and cradle it, or the best you can from this angle.

You love this moment- you love every moment like this. The two of you got through this together. Your run fingers lazily through Sayo’s hair while she takes slow, deliberate breaths. You bite your lips gently, being right up against her right now is kind of getting to you. Plus it’s… not _exactly_ like crying turns you on or anything but it’s like your body knows that whatever is coming next will be so cathartic and good. Sayo would hardly want to interrupt the schedule too. You clench your legs gently as Sayo’s breathing slows, he breaths become heavier.

You pull your head back and release your grip, grabbing Sayo’s face with both of your hands just under her jawline. You gently smush her cheeks with your thumbs and she just stares at you. She’s like… panting now? You feel a stirring between your legs as Sayo shifts her weight, grinding against you slightly. She makes a _very_ hot noise and goes the deepest shade of red you’ve ever seen. This was new!

Sayo relaxes her grip on you and sets her hands on your hips. She rolls her own hips slowly, it rocks you back and forth. Kind of slowly you realize what’s happening, you smirk a little devilish smile at her.

“Where’s my normal Sayo?” You tease, whispering to the girl inches from your mouth. You lean in and plant a kiss on her lips and she moans into you.

“Huh?”

“Where’s the _in control_ Sayo.” You stick your tongue out. You’re teasing her but you’re also really into how she normally is. You squirm in her lap thinking about it, she squirms back. She lightly pats the tops of your thighs with her hands.

“Up please,” she asks. You oblige, stepping to the side. She stands and brushes off her legs, you can see the red where yours were resting against hers. Standing has revealed exactly how wet you are, now that your thighs are touching you can feel it. It’s so fucking hot. Ugh!!!

Sayo steps away from the bed, towards the door. She quickly locks the door and turns back to you.

“Knees,” she commands and you are already on the ground facing her. _This_ is new. Not surprising but kind of new and super hot.

She stands there for a second, observing you. She has stopped blushing now, which is good- she’s regaining her composure you guess.

“Stay. Eyes closed.” She says this _very_ sternly given the situation, you decide to listen but you’re definitely gonna grind your legs together a little while you wait. You close your eyes.

It’s quiet in the room, you can hear your breath and Sayo’s. She’s breathing heavily, you hear her step forward towards you from across the room. Then another. She’s close now. You hear some sort of shuffling. You’re curious but not dumb enough to open your eyes so you wait patiently.  
“Okay,” she kind of moans this. Wait was she- but your eyes are open before your thought finishes and it’s gone from your brain.

Sayo is standing in front of you, she’s red again, and smirking a very cockily. Your eyes trail down her form, her sharp defined collar bones, her small perky breasts, the little divots on her hips and finally. Her cock. Hand wrapped around the base. She squeezes it once and it flexes. Holy shit. Holy _shit._

“Holy shit!” You exclaim this, it’s the only thing you can think. She glances away briefly but it doesn’t really matter to you. You’re stuck on this other part right in front of you. You’ve never seen a dick before. Well like not in _real life_. Well… you’ve seen Sayo’s before but not _hard._ It’s _beautiful_ in a weird way. It’s also way uh… bigger than you expected. That thought feels super dumb but like holy shit. You squirm, still staying as put as you were told to. Sayo looks back at you. Her cock bobs gently to her pulse as you clench your hands into tight wanting fists.

“So...” she starts, “You wanted to touch _me?_ ” Oh my god she’s so good. Yes please. She releases the hand on herself and folds her arms across her chest, her dick bounces up and down before coming to a rest.

“How about you st-” But she can’t finish that thought because you are already on her, one hand gripped around the base, tongue firmly pressed against the underside of the head. You squeeze your hand firmly and lick very tenderly. Sayo flexes and engorges more. God, _more._ Her hands lower to her side and she locks her knees. You gently kiss the head of her cock and she lets out a small moan. This is boppin’!

Then, before you can react she grabs your mouth with one hand and the top of your head with the other. She squeezes your mouth, smushing your cheeks. A small gap is formed between your lips. She slides the head of her cock into your mouth, you moan a trilling moan. God you’re blowing your _sister_ , this is stupid hot. You start gently sucking, you’re pretty sure that’s what you’re supposed to do, which is weird because it’s a ‘blow’ job... anyway.  
Sayo steps forward slowly, you look up at her and she nods, ushering you backwards towards the bed. You scoot back, holding her in your mouth gingerly as she follows. Your back hits the bed and she releases the top of your head, placing her hand instead on the bed top. You close your eyes instinctively, you’re not in control of this anymore. She leans forward, arching her hips and then rocks them forward, slowly sliding herself deeper into your mouth. Your hands, at your side, tighten into balled fists again. You feel her slide back, over your tongue, into the back of your throat. She presses against the back of your throat and you feel a tickle, you gag slightly, Sayo notices this and stops.

“You alright?” She releases on your jaw and gently strokes the side of your face. “Oh I guess you can’t really respond huh?” Oh god why is she _so_ hot? You grab the rug and pull up on it trying to tear it out of the ground like grass on a field. You nod very slowly. You feel like you’re doing a good job! You only gagged a little, which was unexpected given your inexperience.

Sayo scoffs loudly.

“There’s no more room in here Hina,” she says almost disdainfully. You open your eyes and oh my _gosh_ there’s still _more_ of her. You press a long deep moan into her- almost a purr. She flexes her cock in response and you cough again. “Oh well.” You feel her shrug as she begins sliding herself out, slowly. You breathe quick sharp semi-panicked breaths through your nose, this is _insane_ but also insanely _hot_. She’s almost out of you but then she pauses and reverses direction, sliding as much as she can fit back in. She repeats this a few times, developing a steady rhythm. Both of her hands are now in the bed top behind you, she is doubled over fucking your face very slowly, almost tenderly. You slide your tongue out, over your bottom teeth and out of your mouth. It glides along her cock as it slides in and out of you. She clenches her hands, grabbing the bedding and pulling it while she moans deeply.

Slowly but surely you relax, Sayo gets a little deeper with each thrust. Your center of balance relocates to somewhere in your upper sinuses, as you breathe quick breaths through your nose. Sayo’s pace begins to quicken, not by much but enough to feel. You lift a hand up from the floor and wrap three fingers around the base of her cock. The inside of the grip becomes slick with your spit as she slides through it. You squeeze every so often, Sayo flexes in response filling more of your mouth. You still feel the urge to cough and gag, but it is distant right now, you feel centered but also the same kind of distance. You’re here but you’re not, you’re just a hole right now for Sayo to use. You hope you’re at least a good one, you think, groaning deeply into Sayo’s dick.

Sayo’s rhythm has increased more, she’s almost permanently clenched as she rocks. You release your grip on her and let your head roll back. You open your eyes to look at her. She cuts a striking figure in the room, doubled over, chewing through her lower lip, face twisted. You close your eyes again, the image of her fucking your mouth burned into the backs of your eyelids.

Waves wash over you as you feel her sliding in and out, her pubic hair lightly scratching the outside of your lips, tickling your nose. The deep wonderful musky smell of your sister, much stronger than her sweat, much thicker. Your mind is reeling as Sayo just absolutely destroys your face, it’s wonderful. Time slips away and all that’s left is the rhythm, your body’s gentle responses to it.

Her panting is getting faster, she sounds like her teeth are clenched. She’s hissing and groaning with each thrust. Yes please. You can feel it now as you snap back into reality. Sayo’s fucking your face and she’s going to come. Sayo is going to come in your mouth, your sister is going to come. Your brain stops, everything except this one thought drops out. You slightly increase the pressure in your mouth and clench your leg and arms. Sayo’s pace is picking up even more, she roughly slaps in and out of your mouth as you clench your throat and ball your fists to avoid gagging.

Her panting devolves into sharp moans, punctuating every movement. She pulls on the bedspread again, putting her legs into her thrusts as her knees bend. She’s crumbling before you with each thrust. You begin bobbing your head in a counter rhythm, hoping to push her over the edge. Sayo clenches deeply, her dick is as hard as it’s been. It slams indelicately around the inside of your mouth. With your hand you reach down to touch yourself, you’re soaking wet, the rug underneath you is kind of wet too. You moan roughly, like a woodpecker beating against a tree as you trace a finger around your clit. _This_ is the hottest moment of your life, you think, as Sayo doubles over. She touches her head to the bed just behind you. You can hear her panting echo in your skull as she struggles towards... and finally reaches climax. She clenches her entire upper body, standing on her toes. Her legs begin shaking wildly as her thrusts stop. There’s a few moments of pulsing, flexing, whatever you want to call it as her dick spills a slick of fluid into your mouth. You lap lovingly at her cock and she twitches her whole body in response.

She finally thrusts deep into your mouth one last time, and slowly slides out. A mixture of spit and come spills out of you along with Sayo’s cock. It drips down the sides of your mouth onto your chest, onto your legs and the floor. Sayo drops to her knees, out of breath. Resting her head on your shoulder she breathes in deep heaving breaths, with your free hand you grab the side of her thigh and give it an affirming squeeze. She nods, needing a second probably, as you continue lazily masturbating.  
There’s a moment of calmness as Sayo recovers, you swallow what’s left of the saliva and ejaculate in your mouth. It doesn’t really taste like anything, which is curious to you. You blush slightly, thinking of swallowing your sister’s ejaculate. Your tight circles on your clit intensify as you clench your abdomen and butt.

“I’ve never-,” Sayo begins but can’t seem to get the words out. It doesn’t matter, it really doesn’t matter at all what she has to say that was just so fucking hot. You’re kind of in your own world right now. “Oh god Hina.” She releases her death grip on the bed and her arms come to fall around your neck. She is pleasantly heavy and quite sweaty. Why did you two even bother bathing if this was just going to happen.

Sayo lifts her head from your shoulder and looks at you with a new expression, one that feels familiar and is comforting but it’s… you don’t know the intention behind it. She leans in and kisses you very tenderly, she bites gently on your bottom lip and you moan. Pulling back she takes a deep breath, centering herself.

“I love you,” she says warmly, with no qualifications or reservations. “God you’re so good- I love you you perfect thing.

A huge goofy grin covers your face. You did good! This was good! You made her come! Boppin’!

Sayo’s tongue lolls out of her mouth and she dribbles a drop of drool onto your hand, affixed between your thighs masturbating. She looks down and notices exactly what you’re doing. She lifts her head with a very _“really??”_ expression on her face.

“Are you masturbating to my sweet words?” She says, smirking. You shrug, kind of sarcastically. She paps her palm against your forehead gently and you let out a small “Duh!” noise. Her hand lags there for a moment before sliding down and coming to rest at your throat. Your heart starts pounding and your neck feels itchy your free hand desperately grasps at Sayo’s thigh. She smiles and squeezes gently with her hand, lowering her grip and pushing her index finger and thumb up. The air cuts from your mouth and breathing becomes more difficult. Some _new_ feeling wells up inside of your gut, you flex your abdomen tightly- it feels like a knot in your stomach.

Sayo’s other hand drops into your crotch, she grabs yours and stops your idle masturbation, smirking.

“I thought you didn’t touch yourself anymore?” She mocks, sliding her middle finger up against the opening to your cunt. Oh god.

She slides the finger in with one hand, while pushing up into your throat with the other. Your pulse pounds in your head and your vision goes a little fuzzy for a second. The little bit of air in your lungs shoots out in squeal. The building in your abdomen feels sharper now and it’s growing. Sayo begins roughly fingering you, it’s sloppy and fuck if it isn’t amazingly hot to just get this done to you right now. She pulls towards her, angling for your g-spot as her palm mashes against your clit. Your legs shoot open and your hips buck forward to allow her easier access. If only she would just- and she slides another finger in.

“ _Ohthankgod_.” You manage to push out through your clenched throat. She knew exactly what you needed. She lets up enough to let you get another deep breath before resuming the pressure on your throat. How kind of her, you think. Your smile fades into an open gasping expression as Sayo pounds her fingers into the walls of your cunt. She’s normally at least _kind_ of careful but that doesn’t matter at-fucking- _all_ right now because it is hot as _shit._

Her fingers curl and she reaches her thumb up towards your clit. She isn’t exactly hitting it but she’s in the right area. You moan a low guttural moan as her grip tightens, as her fingers slam, as her thumb probes. Every fold of your pussy feels hot and you clench up. She’s gonna make you come from just this.

You’d be panting if you could. You open your eyes and Sayo is staring directly in yours. Something on her face says that she knows what’s going on. She flashes a wily smile and digs her fingers deeply in. Where? Both places? God you don’t even know anymore, your body is floating and your vision is fuzzy. Quickly moving black spots shoot back and forth as the building in your gut gains a more recognizable shape. You’re going to come.

Sayo senses this and lets up on your throat, allowing another quick breath, before finally clenching her hand tightly. The air to your lungs is completely cut off. Her other hand is slamming forcefully into your g-spot. Her rhythm is tight and she’s leaning her body into every thrust. The two of you shake back and forth, shaking the bed with you. Your head goes back, exposing more of your throat, and rests against the disheveled blankets. Sayo’s grip on your throat tightens as your abdominal feeling goes up in flames. Your body is burning, screaming for this orgasm. Thankfully Sayo doesn’t let up for a moment. There’s not even time to think about how close you are before you’re there.

Your knees shoot together, trapping Sayo’s hand inside you. Your eyes slam shut and your throat releases a creak like an old door. Suddenly all of the air leaves your body at once like a punch to the gut. A deep shudder rocks you and you convulse, bending your shoulders inwards, leaning your throat harder into the webbing between Sayo’s fingers. She lightens up her grip, sliding her hand behind your head and cradling it. Her other hand holds position, locked against the most sensitive parts of your pussy. You shake and convulse for a few minutes.

Then it’s over. It’s silent aside from the two of you panting. You finally manage to open your eyes again and Sayo is right there, smiling. Tears well up in your eyes and you start laughing.

“You _dummy_.” You slap a lazy hand against her thigh. It falls to the ground after, your body is _so_ heavy right now. Sayo pulls her hand free from your crotch and wraps both arms around you. She hugs you very tight, a little too tight, you _do_ need to breathe now after all.

“I _fucking_ love you,” she whispers into your ear. You smile, you know but it’s still nice to hear. What a night.

“You mean ‘I love _fucking_ you,’” you correct, producing a halfhearted giggle. You’re spent. Wiped. Donezo.

Sayo laughs, releasing you from the hug. She rotates her wrist around and massages her forearm with her other hand.

“Really clenched on me there huh?” She teases, lifting her hand up to her mouth she licks the juices off.

“Sorry...” You’re absolutely not sorry at all but it’s fun to play along.

“So?” You prod her with your thumb

“So _what_?” she smirks back

“How was it? I still didn’t do much touching to be fair but that was new,” you laugh as you say this. You didn’t expect Sayo to take control like that… or for sex to be like _that_. It was refreshing, it was fun. It was _always_ fun but this one was just… new. It was a great experience.

Sayo grabs you and drags you to the floor with her. You yelp but then are both on your sides, looking into each others eyes. She smiles at you and produces a very small giggle. Your body creaks and groans as you deal with the post orgasm muscle soreness. You prop an elbow underneath you and smile at her earnestly.

She opens her mouth.

 

“It was boppin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to edit this one- I've been sitting on it for a little while. I wanna thank the twitter ENG siscon/Sayohina community for being great pals and very inspiring to continue making this kinda stuff! Part 3 coming soon!


End file.
